Natess
by Bobwashere
Summary: Songfics of my favorite couple. Nate/Tess.
1. Aphrodisiac

Disclaimer:I do not own anything. I got this idea from have-a-cookie.

AN:This is just random. I love this song. But I tried my best to make it not corny..

Song: Aphrodisiac

Artist:Brandy

_Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
_

_**Tess Tyler would do anything for Nathaniel Blake. He had this charm. He would say hello. And her heart would swell up. He sometimes would bring his face dangerously close to hers just so he could bug her. She was nervous around him. Even if she never would have shown the open eye of the public. She was the daughter of TJ Tyler. She was always up for appearances. Nate always had a way of making her stop being a bitch. He was good at that. Good at keeping his calm. Good at singing,drums,and the keyboard. But he was very good at seeing through the lie Tess pretended to be. She pretended to hate him. Truth was...Tess was hopelessly in love.**_

Whatever you want, I got it, Papi  
Don't hesitate, holla at me!  
What I'm lookin' for  
Is simple, you see  
Love and support and sexuality  
When I'm with you, I don't wanna leave  
I need you just like air that I breathe  
But when I'm not with you, I'm missing my peace  
I got a lot inside I need to release

**He looked at her. She was glaring at Mitchie. Mitchie was getting all the attention. He smirked.**

"**Can't stand it .Can you?".**

"**Shut the fuck up, Nathaniel".**

**He winced at the name.**

**She always said his full name. He hated it. She loved annoying him.**

**He sighed and walked to Shane. Tess was eying him. She saw the shine in his mischievous eyes. She needed him by her side. Where was he going? He whispered something to Shane. Shane nodded and walked away. Satisfied, Nate walked over to Tess.**

**She narrowed her eyes. What was he up to?And then she saw Shane.**

**Her eyes practically blew up. Shane had a huge bucket of slime. And handed it off to Nate. Nate walked over to Tess. Her eyes grew wider when she realized he was about poor it on her head. Just before the bucket was going to tip over. He paused. He lowered the bucket and smiled. He handed the bucket to Tess.**

"**What am I supposed to do with this?". She questioned**

"**I don't actually know".**

**He walked away from her with a grin on his face. He was planning on her tripping and getting herself all slimed up. **

**She stood there annoyed. So she walked over to Nate and tripped. The contents in the bucket spilled all over the too of them. And instead of yelling at each other. They were laughing**

You fulfill my every desire  
When I'm with you, you take me higher (Wooo woo whoo)

CHORUS:  
You're my aphrodisiac  
You're the only one I'm needin'  
When I go, I'll come back  
'Cause there is no way I'm leavin'  
You're my afrodisiac  
You're the only one I'm needin'  
When I go, I'll come back  
'Cause there is no way I'm leavin'

_**They walked off into a washroom and cleaned up. He smiled at her.**_

"_**You like me"**_

_**She was shocked. How did he know? She had to deny it.And act like a spaz**_

"_**You wish"**_

_**Not exactly what she wanted...**_

"_**You looove me"**_

"_**You are a child"**_

_**She could not believe this loser. He was mocking everything. The fact that she actually liked him. The fact that she thought her liked her too. She wanted to cry. Instead she acted like a diva and ignored him. But before he left he spoke...**_

"_**Too bad you don't like me...I would have asked you out"**_

_**And he left. **_

_**She felt like a total imbecile.**_

VERSE 2:  
There is no way you are gettin' away  
I need your love every day  
Medicine can't cure the way that I feel  
What I need is my inner fill  
Being without you, its makin me ill  
Stressin me out i need to chill  
Something this strong, gotta be real  
Nothing or noone, show my skills

You fulfill my every desire  
When I'm with you, you take me higher (Wooo woo whoo)

CHORUS

_**Nate was walking home. He felt so bored. All the girls at the party were not amusing. They were not entertaining. Unlike Tess. She always made him laugh. She made him feel like he was more than the vocalist in Connect Three. **_

_**He spotted her. Drinking coffee on the stairs. As soon as he approached her.Her eyes lit up. He got closer. And kissed her. Arms fell around her waist. Her fingers got caught up in his hair. **_

_**Then he smirked. That stupid smirk.**_

"_**I knew you liked me".**_

I admit that I'm a prisoner of your sex appeal(sex appeal)  
I can't seem to find a way to escape how i feel(how i feel)  
I can't wait no longer, please come give a dose to me(dose to me)  
Breathin's gettin stronger need you now, close to me

_**AN: Well that sucked...I just loove this song. It has so much potential. Tell me what you think. I do not like the plot of this. It could have been so much better .But I wanted to keep it simple. So what did you think .BTW this takes place at a party. Years after Camp Rock. I will be adding more chapters in the future. But different plots. Different songs. Different setting. But it will all be Natess. This story is a songfic obviously.And I obviously ask you to R&R. Thanks!**_

_**-SweetSmiles16 **_


	2. For That I Hate You

**AN: This song is amazing. I just love it!!Thanks to those who reviewed, added this story to the authors' alert thing, and favored. This chapter is dedicated to Grintgirl12. And her fantabulous story, "Creating Ripples". This is in Tess' PointOfView. Also check out my C2. It is full of Natess. The stories on it get like a virtual award for best stories fo the cutest couple. Alright I am finished.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything :P**

Song: For That I Hate You

Artist: Meaghan Jette Martin

_**Tess' POV.**_

_Everyone says I'm too strong  
Like a lock that's missing it's key  
You can look but you won't find  
What it takes to get into me  
Everytime you get too close  
Everything about me gets weak  
Can't ever let him know_

**People always accused me of liking Nate. People like Nate himself. He knows he is my weakness. He is the only thing capable of seeing a nicer side of Tess Tyler. I could never let my guard down. But I would fail to stay strong. **

**Every time we touched. My heart would go ecstatic. My knees would melt away. And I would end up looking like a drooling fool. But I know you can't break me. No. I will not let Nathaniel Rivers get to me. He was just a guy. I will keep telling myself that. **

Chorus

C'mon! I tell myself you're not gonna shake me  
I tell myself you're too weak to tame me  
I tell myself it's no use, it's too late  
I'm falling in love for that I hate you  
Can't fight it as hard as I try (Ooh!)  
I'm falling in love for that I hate you  
I'm helplessly out of my mind (Whoo!)

**I keep pretending to the world that I hate you. Why? I am Tess Tyler. I must not let a mere boy take a hold of me. OK. I should cut the crap. I cannot fall in love with you. Not now. But the way you treat me. Like I am needed in your arms. Is the cause. I am only sixteen years old. **

**You expect me to say I love you. As I expect the same. But why must we follow the cliché. Can we not just hate each other? I mean... It is so much more funner? **

**Too bad funner is not a word . Too bad I would die if we were separated. You sing ****about the girl who you are inseparable with. That girl is me. **

**Its easier to deny that I love you. Do I? Maybe. But it should not matter. I am so young. I always keep my fear of love hidden. Its funner that way. Even if everyone can see through my lie**_**.**_

Everyone around me says  
All the best things in life are free  
But when it's comes to finding love  
The only one that's paying is me  
Everytime you look my way  
The walls around me get weak  
Don't ever let it show (No,no,no,oh)

__

I tell myself you're not gonna break me  
I tel myself you're not gonna make me  
I tell myself it's no use, it's killing me!

**I keep telling myself you cannot affect me. You cannot get to me. You are not some angel that brings miracles into my life. Its not like you can get my mother to stop neglecting me. Its like you live in a complete other world. In a world where everyone is in love. Everyone wants to be with somebody. I thought you wanted Mitchie. **

**She was the incredible singer who had the looks of a goddess. I was wrong. **

**I thought you dated Caitlyn because you loved her. You loved the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. You loved the way her curls bounced when she danced .You loved her because she was unique. And I was wrong once again. **

**You loved me. And you are just like my mother. You both had high expectation .She expected perfection. You expected me to fall down on my knees and kiss your toes. You thought I was head over heels for you. You thought you and I were forever. Nothing could get in the way. You were right. And I am wrong. I hate being wrong. **

(No, no, no,no) Don't wanna be a sucker for you  
(No, no, no,no) No street performing puppet on two  
I've tried so hard, dont wanna end up your fool  
(No, no, no) No! No!  
I know it's no use, and now I'm falling in love  
I'm going out of my mind, I can't fight it  
Boy, that's why I hate you  
And now, I'm falling in love  
Can't fight it as hard as I try  
I'm going out of my mind  
For that I hate you

_**The truth is out. I love you and for that I hate you. I hate that you are the sweetest guy ever. Everything you say is honest. Every smirk you make is with intention. I hate your irresistible eyes .How deep and chocolate they are. **_

_** I hate that we can relate in every way. I hate that you care. I hate that you think I need someone. I hate how you know what I am thinking. I mean who are you? Edward Cullen?...**_

_**I hate your curls. They are so perfectly spiraled. I hate you that you are the most perfect guy ever. I can not see your flaws. But you you tell me you have them. **_

_**A**__**ll of these things are so vile and horrible. These are some of the causes of the fact that I love you. And for that I hate you.**_

(Hard as I try! Oh, whoo!, And now I'm falling in love  
Can't fight it as hard as I try  
And I'm going out of my mind  
For that I hate you

**AN: OK. This song is awesome. Check it out sometime on youtube or something. Anyhoos. What did you think .I liked this because it was my first POV. In Tess' view. This also had no dialog. It does not continue after Aphrodisiac. Any song requests? It does not have to be lovey dovey corny. It could be anything! And Read and Review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease! I need to have at least 16 reviews before adding a new chapter. Not because it is necessary. But because 16 is my favorite number. Thank you reviewers .I love you. If I could give you all a virtual hug and free chocolate I would. So here is a "Air Hug" with a "Teddy Bear holding chocolate"...Imagine eating it I guess. LMAO. **

**Alright...**

_**Toodle Noodle!**_

_**-SweetSmiles16(is your bff...or else)**_


	3. Hollywood's Not America

**AN: LOVE this song. I think it is so Tess. Or TJ Tyler. Either way this song rocks! Reviews are amazing! I would love to dedicate this chapter to Mrs.Jonas13 and have-a-cookie...Cuz they rock!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Camp Rock ...Then Natess would sooo happen. But I don't .Sadly. **

Song: Hollywood's Not America

Artist :Ferras

**Nate's POV**

_Born Helena Jane  
With a restless soul  
She moved west to California  
Became a centerfold _

**She was a sweet little girl. She had striking blue eyes. Her blonde hair flowed the wave of the ocean. It felt like the silk of a cloth. She smelled like the essence of a rose. I was her best friend. At such a young age. We were just in the first grade. But we both had made up our minds. She was my best friend as I was hers.**

**I remember her eyes lighting up . Like a firefly in the dark. When she laughed. When she giggled or chuckled. When she smiled. When she ran. I remember when we were sixteen. **

**We had made up our minds. We were now in love. We had met in Camp Rock. I hated the thought of her. With us both being stars. I saw her as a spoiled brat. Then the faithful day came. I talked to her. Alone. She was different. She was quiet. She was shy. She was young. I liked that.**

**I had the thought of us being together. Forever. For eternity. How foolish. How childish. How naive. I wish I could go back. To have her in my arms. To kiss her sweet lips. To bug her with a smirk. To be her Nate. But it all changed. Once she became a huge success. And moved to Hollywood. **

But once you change your name  
Well the pieces fall  
Now she hardly recognizes herself at all

**I would spend my days visiting her. She was different. Her good moments were gone. She was now just the singer. She was just the model. She was shallow like her mother. She became conceited like her mother. Arrogant. Ignorant. Just like her mother.**

**I could not recognize the girl I was in love with. She took me as a joke. She used me for her own publicity purposes. She broke my heart. But deep down I could see her. The real her. The heartbroken girl who felt needed. **

**The girl who could see her mistakes. And blame only herself. But the fake girl refused to release this "real" girl. She refused to give in. She refused to go back to the days of neglegance with her mother.**

**Her mother was proud. Her mother actually cared. Or so she thought. Tess was misunderstood. ****She was lost. And I was determined to bring her back into reality.**

And there's never any rain, when you want it  
A hollow little game, and you've won it  
Looking for a thrill but you've done it all

So long, put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home  
Remember Hollywood's not America  
So long put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home  
Remember Hollywood's not America  
O yea

**Can she not remember Camp Rock? Her true family was there. Her friends. Me. She needed me. Vice versa. i refused to let her go.**

**She escaped to this vast piece of land. It truly had no purpose. For her. Her career was set on looks and talent. There was no love. There was no meaning. What was she going to do after this? Who would care for her?**

**Her agent? Absolutely. Not. He would turn his head away like she meant nothing to him Was it worth it? Being treated like a piece of meat?**

**Go home. You are fading out. You need to find your place. You need to find your people. You need to find me. I miss you. I know you do to. I will continue the search. **

**The search of finding the real you. Your name will disapear in a couple of years. But with me. You will stay stuck in my head. Forever. Like how our love was supossed to be.**

_  
And everybody here's  
from somewhere else  
You can make a million dollars, but you might lose yourself  
And you can take the heat will your heart grow cold  
They say acting's just pretending, but even that gets old_

And there's never any rain, when you want it  
A hollow little game, and you've won it  
Looking for a thrill but you've done it all

**It ok to look outside the box. Its OK to be optimistic. There is still hope. There is still time. You just need to find yourself. Who you truly are. Where you truly belong. The truth lie back of the mind. But in the front of the hearts. **

**You are a rose. The thorns stop people from holding onto you. The beauty the rose is pure. The fragrance is around you. You will soon die out. You will dry up. You cannot live forever. Your petals will fall. **

**You dance on the stage. In a constant motion. All eyes on you. The pressure is large. The adrenline is pumped. Then the show will be over. What will you do? Where will you go?**

**One is for sure. Someone is waiting for you. Back home. Where you belong.**

So long, put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home  
Remember Hollywood's not America  
So long put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home

**Your dreams were fulfilled. You seem happy. But you are not. I can see through the lies. You are Tess Tyler. I am Nathaniel Reckoni. You are my best friend. You ditched me for the fame. I need you. I want you. You will always be that sweet girl.**

**I will follow you in my dreams. You will take me no where. We can run forever. But I would not get tired. Because I would be with you. We are inseparable. I refuse to let you go. I reuse for us to be separated. **

**_N_o other girl can take your place. You belong in my heart. No one else can replace that spot. No one else can ease the pain. No one else is you. Why did you leave? You need to some back. You are the cause of the tears that trickle down my cheeks .**

**You are the reason why I cannot go to sleep at night. You are the cause of my fear. I fear I will never reunite with you .I fear you have forgotten me. I fear you hate me. I fear for you. You lost yourself. I pray to god. I pray for you to be guided back on the straight path. A path that will carry you home.**

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

And I know what you do when  
I know that you  
You can be anything you want to be

**Home. The place where you belong. You need to come home. I miss you. I cry. But it does not bring you home. I have lost my edge. I have lost my friend. I have lost my one and only love. I have lost the chance to live a Disney dream.**

**Do you not want to be corny? Or cheesy? Do you not want to live your own version of Cinderella?What do you want? What does your heart truely desire? **

**I can only hope. Hope that you will come back to me. Stay in my arms and fall alseep. I sing you a song. I tuck you in. I kiss your cheek. I kiss your lips. I whisper in your ear. **

**"I love you"**

**Oh. How I wish for that moment. I wish for you. Remember. Hollywood is not America. There is so much more to life. There is so much more than that. Good Luck. I say goodnight. This letter is yours. The song I sing. Is for you. And you only. Just like the space in my heart. **

**The task of finding someone is so tricky. The emptiness prevents me from moving on. Come ****home. I love you. You love me. Let us live a fairytale. For once.**

So long, put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home  
Remember Hollywood's not America  
So long put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home  
Remember Hollywood's not America  
Hollywood's not America  
It's not America

**AN:OK. So that was it. What did you think? Review Review Review. OK. Guuuuys! I need some reviews. They make me sooooooo happy. And encourage me to write a new chapter.**

**But anyways**

**I need some help. Please list your 10 or 5 top favorite songs. And the artist. Pllllllllllease. I need some inspiration. Which I am seriously lacking.**

**Thanks so much**

**Toodle Noodle!**

**-SweetSmiles16(Loves you)**


End file.
